Magical Princess! Pretty Cure! The Movie: Team Up! Cure Water Princess is Revealed!
The first movie of Magical Princess! Pretty Cure!. Plot When Una and Reina go to a concert for Mina Singer they end having to fight a strong enemy in the process... But a very important secret is revealed in the end. Una and Reina are off to a concert for Mina Singer in Shibuya, Tokyo. They are taking the train there, as they wait for the train to stop. They start to talk about Cure Water Princess. Una says that the water kingdom was destroyed before she was even born. Reina says the she wishes she knew who Cure Water Princess. Una and Reina grab their tickets and get into line. They also grab some snacks and go to their seats. As they wait for the concert to start, Una gets a bad feeling but just ignores it thinkinh it is the pop corn she ate. Suddenly a huge monster bursts through the concert hall wall, scaring every one out of the stadium. Una and Reina then transform into pretty cures. Una says, "The Unicorn Flys With Great Grace, Cure Unicorn Princess", and Reina says, "The Rainbow Light of Miracles, Cure Rainbow Princess". The Monster then grabs Mina as she runs up on stage thinking her concert is about to start but is surprised to see the huge monster. Una says that the monster is called TriDark and that it is a combination of all 3 dark kingdom agents. She says that the only way to stop it is to use an ultimate attack but she does not know of any that would work. As TriDark holds Mina he asks her to hand over all her magic but she says does not know what it is even talking about. Una kicks the monster and attacks it with "Unicorn Sweet Sky Cloud Blast" to buy Reina enough time to save Mina from the clutches of a monster. As Una and Reina try to defeat the monster they find they are having alot of a trouble but don't give up hope at any time because they know there is a way to defeat this monster they just have to find it. Suddenly Mina runs on stage and holds out a little blue brooch, She says "Magic Royal Hime Power" and is transformed into a pretty cure. She then says, "The Brave Spring of Running Water, Cure Water Princess". This shocks both Una and Reina. Mina then asks both Una and Reina to group attack with her. They all say, "Magic Royal Hime Power Attack", to create a beam of powerful magic to send the monster back to the dark kingdom. Mina then shakes hands with both Una and Reina saying she will join them now. They then all say together, "The Magic Essence of Royalty! Magic Princess! Pretty Cure!". Trivia - This movie is about 40 minutes long. - This movie actually helps with the main story line of the main series. Category:Movies Category:Series Movies Category:CureSailorMoon1617